


Chandeliers

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fun, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt about chandeliers including Josephine Montilyet and my Inquisitor, Saige Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandeliers

“Thirty chandeliers, Josie?” Saige Trevelyan asked, her hands on her hips and a smile forming on her lips. “Was that truly necessary?”

“If I say ‘ _yes_ ’, will you forget this entire thing happened?” Josephine said, a blush forming on her dark cheeks. She averted her eyes, too embarrassed to meet the Inquisitor’s gaze.

“Josephine- what happened?” Saige asked, leaning against the war table, her hands pressing into the rough wood.

Releasing a tense breath, the Antivan brushed a stray curl that had fallen into her face. “I placed the order some time ago and it was for _three_ new chandeliers. Somewhere in relaying the message, it became thirty.”

Saige chuckled, the situation too humorous for her to truly be upset. “Our commander is truly peeved about the entire situation. He thinks you’re catering to the Orlesians perhaps a little _too_ much.”

Josephine huffed, appalled at the thought of Cullen saying such a thing. “I am _not_.”

“My love, I believe you.” Saige reached across the table and took the ambassador’s hand into her own. “I’m only joking. Cullen asked me to inquire about it. I have to say that it is an extraordinary amount of light fixtures.”

Josephine rolled her eyes. “You are _impossible_ , Saige Trevelyan. Whatever was Cassandra thinking, leaving _you_ in charge.”

The sound of her name on Josephine’s tongue was enough to make her grin. “I ask myself that everyday, but then I remember, it’s how I met you.”

“Stop being so suave and go tell Cullen to take the remaining chandeliers and shove them-”

The end of Josie’s sentence was cut off by Saige’s laughter.


End file.
